onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Zombies
In Thriller Bark, there are a variety of strange creatures that inhabit the island. The majority of them appear to be Frankenstein monster like creations. Several of them consist of various beasts and monsters commonly found in mythology and horror stories. They are apparently all creations of Dr. Hogback.One Piece Manga - Chapter 449, Dr. Hogback's association with the creatures is revealed. How he is able to create such monsters is currently unknown. A number of these were first seen by Nami, Usopp and Chopper lurking in the woods.One Piece Manga - Chapter 445, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper see a host of creatures in the forest. Many more creatures were seen lurking in Hogback's mansion disguised as paintings and furniture. Several others are later seen lurking in a garden connecting to the main mast of Thriller Bark. Classical Horror Creatures Various creatures on the island seem to be based off from various creatures and concepts commonly found in classical horror stories and movies. Ghosts Various ghosts seem to live on the island alongside the other monsters. The first of these to be clearly seen by the Straw Hats was when one suddenly came out of the wall of the kitchen just when Brook was about to perform before them.One Piece Manga - Chapter 443, Perona appears before the Straw Hats. According to Brook, this spectre is some sort of surveillance for someone. Later it was revealed that this ghost was apparently affliated with Dr. Hogback.One Piece Manga - Chapter 447, Perona reports to Hogback. The ghost reported to the doctor about the crew's bounties. They all seem to have a strange ability which they can use by passing through a person.One Piece Manga - Chapter 448, Some ghosts take away the will of some Straw Hats. Those that have been affected this ability apparently lose their will and fall on their knees in manner similar to Foxy. Robin has noted that these creatures are completely different from the other stitched up creatures on the island. It was later revealed that all these ghosts originate from Perona.One Piece Manga - Chapter 449, The ghosts are revealed to originate from Perona. Whether this phenomenom is because of the power of a Devil Fruit that Perona may have ate or something else has yet to be revealed. According to Brook, ghosts are apparently a native resident of the Florian Triangle. He is also afraid them despite being a skeleton. Semi-Dead Dog A stitched up dog that was first seen pulling the carriage that carried Nami, Usopp and Chopper alongside the Centaur.One Piece Manga - Chapter 444, The Centaur, the Hunchback, and the Hunchback's stead are seen. It was riden by the Hunchback. After it pulled the carriage to the cemetery, it along with it's rider and it's companion ran away to somewhere else on Thriller Bark.One Piece Manga - Chapter 445, The Centaur, the Hunchback, and the Hunchback's stead leave the carriage in the cemetery. Human-faced Trees Various trees with human faces and limbs apparently stitched directly to their trunks and roots. Three of these have so far been seen frolicking with a number of other creatures in the forest. Two of these have numbers 115 and 56 printed on their trunks. The tree with the number 115 was later seen drinking with the Unicorn by Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hats who weren't at Dr. Hogback's mansion at the time.One Piece Manga - Chapter 447, The 115 tree is seen drinking with the Unicorn. After Luffy and Franky caught the "Geezer Tree" and the unicorn respectively, Luffy attempted to ask the tree to join their crew. This attempt however was stop by Zoro and Sanji. Giant Earthworm A giant earthworm with what looks like a human head stitched on to one end. It has the number 159 on it's body. It was first seen frolicking with a number of other creatures in the forest. Lion-Frog A small lion of sorts with what looks the lower half of a frog. It has the number 37 printed on it's belly. It was frolicking with a number of other creatures in the forest. Zombies Various Zombies apparently reside in a cemetery located on the island. A group of them attacked the carriage Nami, Usopp, and Chopper were in after Hildon and his companions left them.One Piece Manga - Chapter 445, Zombies attack the carriage Nami, Usopp, and Chopper were in. A great number of these have been seen with numbers either printed on their bodies or on arm bands. The numbers 408, 417, 426, 476, 483, 501, 516, 522, 529, 597, 629, 636, 638, 671, 730, and 767 have been seen on these creatures. The zombies apparently have distinct personalities of sorts. They are apparently helpful to one another as seen when Chopper knocked one's head off and another handed it back to him. The zombies are apparently afraid of fire and in reply call Usopp a pyromanaic for attacking them with a fire star. Despite normally limping and moaning around like typical zombies, they are capable of running at great speeds. Unfortunately, they tire out easily. Later, the rest of the Straw Hats encountered these creatures however their reactions to them were completely different from the previous Straw Hats.One Piece Manga - Chapter 448, The graveyard zombies are defeated by Luffy and the Straw Hats with him. After being completely defeated by the Straw Hats, the zombies inadvertedly revealed to them about their attack on the latter's friends. For this, the zombies were shoved head first back into their graves. Later, after the Zombies pulled themselves out of the ground, they received orders from Absalom to prepare to attack the Straw Hats.One Piece Manga - Chapter 449, Absalom orders the graveyard Zombies to prepare to attack the StrawHats. According to Absalom, the zombies don't actually need to fear being burnt, iching or pain as it's just all in their minds as they are dead. They also apparently are not afraid to tell their leader that he is a pervert much to his dismay. The Zombies, with the advent of the attack about to begin, started dancing the disco complete with a disco ball.One Piece Manga - Chapter 450, The graveyard Zombies dance the disco. Several more zombies are also seen in the dining hall and hallways of Dr. Hogback's mansion disguised as paintings.One Piece Manga - Chapter 447, Several "Painting Zombies" are seen. They seem to be attached to walls completely. They are apparently classified as Suprise Zombies. The numbers 204, 217, and 280 were seen printed on three of these zombies. The Painting Zombies in dining hall as well the Bear's Skin Rug were later defeated by Luffy and the Straw Hats with him.One Piece Manga - Chapter 450, Luffy and the Straw Hats with him defeat the Zombies in the dining hall. Bear's Skin Rug A bear's skin rug that was first seen in the dining hall of Hogback's mansion.One Piece Manga - Chapter 446, The bear's skin rug is seen. It was later revealed to be some sort of flat Zombie creature during the skirmish with the "Painting Zombies" and three of the Straw Hats.One Piece Manga - Chapter 447, The bear's skin rug is revealed to be a creature. Later when the rest of the Straw Hats entered the mansion and fought with the Painting Zombies in the dining hall, it was defeated by Luffy with Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. Luffy upon defeating it also commented that if they weren't enemies he would've asked it to join his crew. Jack in the Box A demented looking stitched up clown creature that resides in a box located in Hogback's room.One Piece Manga - Chapter 448, The Jack in the Box creature is revealed. It was discovered by Nami, Usopp, and Chopper when they opened the box in hopes of finding treasure. It has the number 256 printed on it like a tag. Three oddly shaped Zombies A trio of oddly shaped Zombie-like creatures that were first seen reporting before Moria about the Straw Hats' arrival.One Piece Manga - Chapter 449, The three oddly shaped Zombies report to Moria. One looks like some sort of super hero with a bucket shaped head. Another looks like a one-eyed samurai with what appears to be a watermelon for a head. The third one is apparently an archer with a triangular head. They reported to Moria, with the archer shooting one of Moria's snot bubbles to wake him up. Zombie Generals An apparently specialized group of Zombies that are commanded by Absalom. A large group of them rose up from their resting places when Absalom beckoned them to commence the attack on the Straw Hats.One Piece Manga - Chapter 450, The Zombie Generals are awakened by Absalom's orders. They include a apparently drunk Zombie named John, a four armed Zombie, a seemingly large Zombie, and several Zombies wearing suits of armor. Ryuuma is also a Zombie General however according to Hogback he is a special case. Zombie Animals Zombies that consist of mainly stitched-up animals. They are capable of talking and are commanded by Perona. A large number of them were seen by Usopp, Nami, and Chopper in Perona's garden after they escaped from their coffins.One Piece Manga - Chapter 451, Usopp, Nami, and Choper see a number of Zombie Animals in Perona's garden. The animals, upon seeing them free, tried to harm them. They were however stopped by the new penguin zombie. Kumacy A strange looking stuff bear that was first seen in Perona's room as her ghosts came back to her body.One Piece Manga - Chapter 449, Kumacy is seen in her room. Perona comments to it that it should talk less if it wants to continue working for her since she finds it's voice uncute. Risky Bros. A duo of beat box rapping Zombie squirrels that serve Perona.One Piece Manga - Chapter 451, Usopp, Nami, and Choper see a number of Zombie Animals. Their name is a play on the japanese word for squirrel. They first appeared as the ones carrying the coffins that contained Usopp, Nami, and Chopper. While transporting the coffins, they accidentally dropped and opened the coffin containing Chopper. They were then defeated by him accordingly. Later after they recovered from his attack, they scurried off somewhere else. Penguin Trio A trio of penguin Zombies that were first seen by Usopp, Nami, and Chopper.One Piece Manga - Chapter 451, Usopp, Nami, and Choper see a number of Zombie Animals. They originally consisted of a duo. The original members are a one eyed penguin with hair and top hat wearing penguin with what appears to be human lips stitched on where his beak should be. The newcomer, a penguin with a dog's face stictched to it's body, apparently has the same personality and artributes as Sanji. Mythical Creatures Various creatures on the island look like they may be based on creatures commonly found in myth and fantasy stories. They are also zombies and look like horror based versions of the creatures they are based on. Cheshire Cat A stitched up cat wearing with what appears to be a pilot's cap. It's disturbingly wide grin apparently makes it look like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. It has the number 193 on it's hind quarters. It was first seen frolicking with a number of other creatures in the forest. It was later seen roaming a hallway in Hogback's mansion as Usopp and Chopper were guarding Nami while she was taking a bath.One Piece Manga - Chapter 446, The Cheshire Cat is seen roaming in Hogback's mansion. Cerberus A three headed dog of sorts that Nami, Usopp and Chopper encountered after falling to the bottom of a moat filled with a bunch of skulls.One Piece Manga - Chapter 444, The Cerberus is seen. It resembles the legendary Cereberus of greek mythology. It's collared heads consists of two regular dog heads and a fox head situated on the right. It possesses many tails. It is all stitched up and has the number 82 printed on it's side. The fox head is apparently a bit sensitive about being a fox that it tried to mask it's bark after Chopper noticed that it made a different noise from the others. The beast chased the three Straw Hats until it lost track of them when they hid in a tree. The beast was later seen approaching the rest of the Straw Hats who had finally arrived in the island. Unfortunately for it they weren't as scared by it's presence like the other three. Robin thought it was cute and Luffy planed on eating it. Their reactions to it turned the beast pale with fright.One Piece Manga - Chapter 446, The Cerberus turns pale. After a brief bout with Luffy, wherin the Cerberus was slammed into a wall by Luffy, the beast was apparently tamed by the Straw Hat's captain.One Piece Manga - Chapter 447, The Cerberus is tamed by Luffy. The beast was later made into steed for which the Straw Hats take turns riding on. The beast could only comply least risk further injury. The Cerberus was apparently left outside the mansion when the Straw Hats reached the building. It's current location is unknown. Manticore A lion with a man's face stitched to it's body that Nami saw.One Piece Manga - Chapter 445, Nami sees the manticore. It resembles a manticore, a type of lion with a man's head. It has the number 69 printed on it's hind quarters. Upon seeing this beast, Nami tried to convince Usopp and Chopper of what she saw with a apparently bad drawing (which somewhat looked like Mohji). Unicorn A stitched up horse that looks like a dead unicorn. It has the number 42 printed on it's right side. It was first seen frolicking with a number of other creatures in the forest. It was later seen drinking with the tree with the number 115 by Luffy and the rest of the Straw hats that were traveling with him. It was then caught by Franky. Centaur A skull faced centaur like creature that was first seen pulling the carriage that carried Nami, Usopp and Chopper alongside the Hunchback and the dog it was riding on. After it pulled the carriage to the cemetery, it along with it's companions ran away to somewhere else on Thriller Bark. Hunchback A hunchback of sorts that was first seen ridinng on the dog pulling the carriage that carried Nami, Usopp and Chopper alongside the centaur. After it pulled the carriage to the cemetery, it along with it's companions ran away to somewhere else on Thriller Bark. Major Characters Among the creatures of the island are a number of creatures who seem to stand out more than the rest due to them being named or otherwise. They are listed here. Hildon A vampire like creature that met up with Nami, Usopp, and Chopper. He has the number 21 printed over his right eye. Victoria Cindry A stitched up maid of sorts. She serves Hogback and seems to have an interesting history. Absalom The Zombie Soldier and Zombie General Leader of Thriller bark who attacked Robin and Nami. Buhichuck The leader of the zombies in the dining room of Dr. Hogback's mansion. He is a pig's head mounted on the wall like hunting trophy. He has the number 298 printed on his forehead. All he apparently has is his one eyed head and his hooves. Perona The Zombie Animal and Zombie Ambush Commander of Thriller bark who spied on the Straw Hats and sucked some of their will using a strange ability. Old Man A unnamed zombie who was described by Luffy as "an old man with a wound". He did not seem to claim to be a zombie and stated that he was indeed just an old man with a big wound (which the other Straw Hats present yelled to him to just say Zombie to avoid confusions). He is also a victum of Moria's shadow stealing ability and begs for Luffy's help in free all the victums on the island. He has the number 7 on his head over his left eye but it only appears in one close up scene. Mario Dr. Hogback's latest creatation, however it is not 'alive' yet as such. He is described as Hogback's greatest work but Cindry just states it would be better if it died upon being woke up. Ryuuma A special Zombie General that may have ties with Brook. Lola A warthog bride that is in love with Absalom. Numbers Many of the creatures on the island have number written on them, the importance of this number has yet to been revealled: The numbers are usually written on the creature itself - either on the head, stomach, back or side of the creature. A few of the zombies had it written on a band around their arm. So far, there has been a general pattern devleoping, whether this will remain or not in upcoming chapters is yet to be known, but for now: *Numbers 1 - 200 appear to be the major figure and freakish hybreds. Or they can be based off of mythical creatures *Numbers 200 - 400 seem to contain various object such as paintings and furniture that has been altered into Zombies. *Numbers 400 and onwards seem to be the true zombies. References External Links *Frankenstein's monster - Wikipedia article on the Frankenstein monster on which the majority of these might be based on. *The Frankenstein Monster - Monstrous.com articles on the Frankenstein monster on which the majority of these might be based on. *Cerberus - Wikipedia article on the actual Cerberus from which this one might be based on. *Cerberus - Monstrous.com article on the actual Cerberus from which this one might be based on. *Cerberus - Monstropedia article on the actual Cerberus from which this one might be based on. *http://www.theoi.com/Ther/KuonKerberos.html, http://www.loggia.com/myth/cerberus.html, http://www.experiencefestival.com/cerberus, http://www.gods-heros-myth.com/godpages/cerberus.html, http://www.godchecker.com/pantheon/greek-mythology.php?deity=CERBERUS - Various articles on the actual Cerberus from which this one might be based on. *Manticore - Wikipedia article on the actual Manticore from which this one might be based on. *Manticore - Monstrous.com article on the actual Manticore from which this one might be based on. *Manticore - Monstropedia article on the actual Manticore from which this one might be based on. *Cheshire Cat - Wikipedia article on the actual Cheshire Cat from which this one might be based on. *Unicorn - Wikipedia article on the actual Unicorn from which this one might be based on. *Unicorn - Monstropedia article on the actual Unicorn from which this one might be based on. *Zombie - Wikipedia article on Zombies. *Zombies - Monstrous.com articles on Zombies. *Zombie - Monstropedia article on Zombies. Category:Animal